


Just One More

by Thotful_writing



Category: Alexander Skarsgård - Fandom, Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, explicit - Freeform, light fake blood play, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: You were dating Alexander Skarsgard, he decides it's time for you to meet his family. While on a week long trip to meet them, Bill starts flirting with you, you develop a crush on him and things continue to progress.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because who wouldn't want to be sandwiched between these two Swedish giants?

“Do we have to go?” You asked as you continued getting dressed, anxiety already settling in your stomach.

“You don’t have anything to worry about, they’re going to love you.” Alexander strode over to you, placing his hands on your shoulders as you tried to fix your hair in the mirror.

“Ok, but what if they don’t?” 

Alexander pulled you against his chest, placing small kisses along your jawline, down your neck, “Then I’ll have you all to myself. But I know they’re going to love you, just like I do.” He released you and went to finished packing.

“But what if-“ You stammered, but Alex cut you off.

“No more ‘what ifs’, they won’t hate you, and even if they do who cares?” He cupped your face in his large hands, leaning down and placing a swift kiss on your lips.

You had been dating Alexander for a few months, you wanted to wait to meet the entire Skarsgård family until you figured out if this was serious or not. Within the first week of dating you were both completely infatuated with each other, never apart for more than a day. You were so nervous when Alexander asked you to go with him for the week to meet his family, there would be so many questions and attention on you, it wasn’t the ideal situation, but you wanted to make him happy, so you agreed. Since you said you’d go, Alexander has been so excited and boyish, running around his apartment, singing in Swedish, he immediately called and told his brothers, urging them to find the time to come by and meet you. You knew his family was a big part of his life and you were worried if they didn’t approve of you then he may not want to continue seeing you, but you kept this doubt to yourself.  
You boarded your flight, a knot in your stomach, you wanted to make a good impression, but you weren’t used to so much focus being on you. Alexander sat next to you, holding your hand as you tapped your foot and fidgeted in your seat.

“You’re sure we can’t just see one at a time?” You looked up at Alexander, eyes filled with anxiety.

Alexander smiled as he looked down at you, “I’ll be with you the entire time and if you get too anxious just tell me and I’ll get you out of the house.” He gave your hand a slight squeeze as you relaxed in your seat. 

It wouldn’t be that bad, they’re just people, just you’d be outnumbered, but Alex would be with you, but what if he had to leave? You fluctuated between relaxed and nervous for the entire flight, when you landed you weren’t sure if you were worried or excited. When the car pulled up outside the house your heart was pounding in your chest, you were sure people would be able to hear it. You nervously tucked and untucked your hair behind your ear several times before Alexander grabbed your hand, engulfing it in one of his large hands. He led you up to the door, before he could knock it swung open, Eija threw her arms around him quickly, you stepped back a bit, thrown off by the excitement and energy from her.

“I haven’t seen you in forever! And is this her?” She let go of him, looking over at you.

“Yes, this is Y/N.” He pulled you forward.

“Nice to meet you.” You smiled politely, glad you weren’t bombarded by everyone at once. 

She grabbed your hand from Alex and led you into the house, you looked back at him worried, but he only smiled at your reaction and followed you. Once Eija had shown you around the house you were finally starting to relax, you had met Stellan and Valter as well, Stellan had to leave but would be back in a day or two, and Valter was busy streaming on twitch and said he’d come down when he was finished. You sat in the living room, Alex joined you on the couch.

“So, how are you feeling?” He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you into his lap.

“Much better, your family’s so nice, and it’s so beautiful here.” You nuzzled into his neck, wrapping your arms around him.

“You haven’t met all of them yet.” Alex nodded his head to the door, noticing Gustaf and Bill arriving. 

You moved to get up but Alex held you tight, keeping you in his lap. Gustaf and Bill were greeted at the door by Eija, she showed them the same energetic greeting as she did with Alex. They made their way to the living room where you were nervously sitting on Alex’s lap, his hand on your knee.

“Well, who is this lovely lady?” Gustaf smiled, looking down at you.

“This is Y/N.” Alex answered.

“Hello, you must be Gustaf?” You reached your hand out to him.

He grabbed your hand lightly, “Hello, nice to meet you, sweetheart.” Releasing your hand and taking a seat.

“Hi, I’m Bill.” Bill shook your hand and took a seat across from you. 

After the introductions everyone settled in, Valter joined after a few minutes. You relaxed in Alex’s arms, leaning back against his chest, every time he laughed you felt it vibrate through your body, making you smile a little. You noticed how happy and at peace he seemed here with his family, you sat back taking all of it in.

You were immediately brought back into the conversation when Gustaf addressed you, “So how did you end up with the dinosaur of the family and not one of the better brothers? If he doesn’t treat you right, you call me.” Alex laughed, his comment made you giggle. 

“She’d want to upgrade, not downgrade. She’ll call me.” Valter chimed in.

“Yeah right, she wants a man, not a child. Isn’t that right, Princess?” Bill gave you a wicked grin, you felt yourself blush even more.

“Like she’d want any of you idiots, I’m still surprised Alex convinced her to be with him.” Eija laughed at their failed attempts to flirt with you.

You squirmed in Alex’s lap, the attention was making you anxious, but you were also enjoying it. You looked over at Bill, he turned his attention to you, he gave you a quick wink and then jumped back into the conversation. You couldn’t help but glance over at Bill again, he was handsome, and those lips, your thoughts began to wander. Alex moved his hand up your thigh, squeezing gently. 

He leaned over, pressing his lips to your ear, “Are you ready for bed?” 

You nodded your head and Alex helped you stand. You reached back and grabbed his hand as he stood, following close behind you.

“Where are you two off to?” Gustaf asked.

“We’re a little tired from the flight, we’re going to turn in early.” Alex responded, still holding your hand.

“Yeah, sure.” Gustaf scoffed and rolled his eyes jokingly.

The conversation quickly started back up between the remaining Skarsgårds as you followed Alex up the stairs to your room. You glanced back, Bill’s eyes were locked on you as you walked, he gave you a smirk, making you blush. You turned around and continued following Alex to the room.

As soon as the door closed behind you his lips were on yours, catching you off guard, he pressed you back against the door, his hands roaming over your body. He quickly stripped you of your clothing and carried you over to the bed laying you out as he looked hungrily over your body. He removed his shirt and slipped out of his pants. He moved onto the bed between your legs, gripping your ankles and pulling them apart, exposing your center to him completely. He kept his eyes on you as he dipped one finger into your slick folds, rubbing up and down.

“You’re so wet, little one. Looks like you enjoyed the attention from my brothers.” He smirked at you, feeling your wetness on his finger.

His words and actions made you gasp, you didn’t want to admit it, but you did like the attention, especially from Bill. You began to moan as Alex pushed a finger inside your center and placed light kisses along your thighs and stomach, moving up between your breasts, kissing and licking over them, finally stopping when he reached your lips, dipping his tongue between them, kissing you deeply. He withdrew his finger and pressed the tip of his cock at your opening, entering you in one swift motion. You wrapped your legs around Alex as he moved within you, soft and slowly, filling you completely. Small pants and moans escaped your lips as he picked up his pace, thrusting into you.

“A-Alex… don’t stop…” You begged, trying to keep quiet, your orgasm building.

He continued pushing into you gently, brushing the hair from your face, he pressed his lips to yours again, taking in every gasp and moan you let out.  
“Come for me, little one…” He whispered against your lips.

A few more thrusts into you and you came apart in his arms, waves of pleasure ran through you as you shook underneath Alex’s weight, riding out your release. Your walls clenched around his cock as he thrust into you, finally he found his own release. You were panting still as he eased out of you and rolled over beside you. You turned on your side facing him, he reached up and caressed your cheek.

“I’m glad you agreed to come here and meet my family.” 

“Me too.” You smiled back at him, your eyes heavy, you drifted off to sleep together.

You woke up, hot and thirsty, Alex had his arm and leg draped over you, he was like a furnace. You shifted and slowly slid out from under him, throwing on his shirt and your panties and stepped out into the hall, you needed something to drink. You were careful not to make any noise, you had met the rest of the family, but with Alex by your side, you weren’t prepared for any one-on-one conversations yet, especially not in a t-shirt and underwear. You made your way to the kitchen, but you weren’t sure where to find a glass, you searched one cabinet, then another.

“Top cabinet on the left.” A voice from behind you said, making you jump slightly.

You turned to see who it was, it was Bill, of course. You scrambled to pull the shirt down over your panties, trying your best to cover yourself. Bill walked over, decreasing the distance between you, his body was almost flush against yours, he reached up above your head and grabbed a glass from the cabinet, handing it to you. 

“Th-thank you.” You stuttered. 

Bill smirked at your shyness, he liked that he made you so jumpy, and how you were so preoccupied with him, you had forgotten all about being in only your panties, he couldn’t help but glance when you leaned forward to the sink to pour some water.

“How are you liking it so far?” He asked, leaning against the counter.

“It’s beautiful here, and you’ve all been very gracious to me.” You took a sip from your glass, the water was cool and refreshing, but your face still felt hot and flush.

Bill’s gaze was making you squirm, you pressed your thighs together as he looked down at you. 

“Well, I should get back to Alex.” You placed your glass in the sink.

Bill moved closer to you, you could feel the heat from his body radiating, he must run hot like Alex, he reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. The feel of his touch made you blush even more. 

“I’m sure he’s missing you already. I look forward to getting to know you better this week.”

Your pulse quickened, “Oh, you’re staying the entire week?” 

“I have some time off and thought it would be good to get to know the girl my brother is so obviously in love with.” Bill stepped back from you, inwardly you pouted, disappointed at the loss of contact.

You weren’t sure why he made you feel like this, nervous and aroused, but it excited and worried you. You would never cheat on Alex, you loved him, but the way Bill spoke to you and looked at you made a heat pool between your thighs.

“Well, it’s late, you’d better get back to bed.” 

You gave him a shy smile and headed back up to your room. You didn’t look back but you could feel his eyes glued to you as you walked. You got back to your room, standing next to the bed you looked down at Alex, his face was soft and calm as he slept. You finally climbed into the bed and rested your head on his chest, he stirred, his arm wrapping around you and pulling you closer. 

The next morning you woke up in an empty bed, you stretched lazily, feeling the warmth of the sun peaking through the window on your skin. You got up and threw on some clothes, deciding to find Alex. You stepped out of your room, looking around, but heard and saw no one, the shower was on in the bathroom next to your room, he must be in there. You opened the door and walked in, closing it behind you. Before you could open the curtain the water turned off and he slung it open, revealing to you that it was not Alex in the shower, but Bill. You stood there shocked, your eyes roaming over his wet, naked body, he seemed to be just as surprised as you. 

“I-I thought you were… I’m so sorry.” You stuttered, turning your head and averting your eyes.

Bill said nothing, he stepped out of the shower and made his way toward you. He was still dripping, you tried not to look at him, but you couldn’t help it. He was standing almost flush against your body within seconds, he gripped your chin and lifted it up, you stared up into his eyes. He leaned down and softly brushed his lips against yours, his hands held your face as he deepened the kiss, his tongue pushing between your lips, mixing his saliva with yours. You kissed him back, all thoughts of Alex had left your mind momentarily and it was only you and Bill. He pushed you back against the door, his wet body engulfing yours, you could feel the dampness growing between your legs as his hands wrapped around your body, kneading your ass in his hands. He pulled back from the kiss, both of you breathing heavily, panting, staring into each other’s eyes. He was just as breathless as you were. 

You heard Alex call your name and you were pulled from your staring contest with Bill. A look of panic spread over your face.

“Shit…” You whispered.

“Don’t worry, just go to him, I won’t say anything. Go.” He opened the door, pushing you out.

You walked down the hall, your heart pounding, how could you have let yourself do that, suddenly Alex appeared from your room making you jump.

“Hey, I’ve been looking for you. Where were you?”

“I-I was just looking for you.” You smiled slightly.

Alex leaned down and pressed a kiss to your lips, “Your face is wet, did you shower?”

“Um, no, I just splashed some water on my face to wake up. What’s for breakfast?” You said quickly changing the subject.

Alex looked up, seeing Bill leaving the bathroom, still wet from the shower, he assumed. Bill’s eyes met his briefly, Bill averted his eyes and walked back to his room. 

Alex looked back down at you, “I thought you might like to help me cook breakfast for everyone.” 

“Of course.” You smiled up at him as you began walking together, down towards the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The torture continues...

A few days had passed since the incident in the bathroom with Bill, you hadn’t spoken about it with him or Alex, the only contact you had were stolen glances here and there. Since then you had been holding on to this immense guilt, you felt terrible for kissing him while you were there with Alex. You paced outside on the back deck, the guilt was eating away at you, you turned suddenly when you heard someone open the door.

“Are you alright?” Bill asked, walking toward you.

“Yes… No, I can’t stand it, I have to tell Alex.” You were so conflicted, you began pacing again.

Bill could see how upset this whole ordeal had made you, he didn’t mean to cause this, he was just having fun, and he really did like you, but he didn’t enjoy seeing you like this. He stepped toward you again, grabbing you by your shoulders, forcing you to stop moving.

“Let me tell him, it was my fault.”

You stared up into his eyes, how did you get in this situation with these two beautiful men, what were you going to do?

“I’ll tell him, I’m just not ready to break his heart.” Tears welled in your eyes.

Bill ran his thumb across your cheek, wiping away a single tear. 

“No, I’ll tell him. Why don’t you go for a walk down to the stream, clear your head, when you return everything will be done, and we’ll go from there. It’ll give Alex some time to think it over.” 

You weren’t sure about this, you felt like you should be the one to talk to Alex, but Bill insisted. You thought about it for a few more moments before deciding to take him up on his offer.

“Okay, I’ll clear my head and when I get back I’ll talk to Alex about everything.” You set off down the path, looking back at Bill as he gave you a small smile.  
As you walked you thought about Alex and Bill, how similar, yet different they were. You looked around at the scenery, it was so perfect out here, the trees were starting to change colors, the sun shone through the leaves, you couldn’t help but think about Alex, how you should be satisfied with him, and how you never should have kissed Bill. You shouldn’t have leaned in to his soft lips or enjoyed his warm embrace. You started to wonder if Alex would even want to be with you still, or if this would break you up, you knew if it did you could never be with Bill, the problems it would cause. You made it down to the stream, standing at the edge, not wanting to turn around and head back yet, but you knew you had to. Your heart pounded loudly as you took your first steps back to the house, you felt anxiety pooling in your stomach, knotting up. You approached the house after a few minutes, your steps had become slower, you wanted to hold off from this as long as possible. It felt like you made it to the door within 2 steps, you could feel your heart beating faster as you opened the door. You didn’t see anyone in the living room or kitchen, you decided to make your way up to your room, hoping to find Alex and Bill. You stood for a moment outside your door, hesitantly grasping the door knob, you took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Hey, where have you been? I’ve been worried about you.” Alex jumped up from the bed, rushing over to you.

“I-I’m fine, I just went for a walk.” You looked around the room, no sign of Bill.

Alex pulled you to him, gently stroking your hair, you looked up at him confused, maybe Bill hadn’t talked to him yet. Alex suddenly pressed his lips to yours, kissing you deeply, you wanted to pull back, to talk to him, but this might be the last time you ever get to kiss him. You wrapped your arms around his neck, standing on your tip toes, deepening the kiss, he held you tightly against him. He grabbed the hem of your shirt, breaking the kiss long enough to pull your shirt over your head and toss it to the floor. You attempted to do the same with him, but he grabbed your hands, stopping you. He bent down and gripped the waistband of your pants, pulling them down your thighs and legs slowly, trailing soft kisses as he went. You placed your hand on his head, sweet moans of his name leaving your lips. Once he was finished he stood up and walked over to the bed and sat back against the headboard, leaving you standing there completely naked. He didn’t say a word but motioned for you to join him. 

You climbed on the bed, crawling up between his long legs, when you made it to his face, you leaned forward, your lips barely touching his, suddenly he grabbed your shoulders and turned you around to where your back was against his chest. 

“Open your legs, wide.” He commanded.

You spread your legs, hesitantly, still not sure what was going on. Alex placed his legs over yours, forcing your legs open wider.

“Wider, sweetheart.” 

Alex snaked his arms around you, lightly touching your skin, making your body heat up immediately. You tilted your head to the side giving Alex better access to your neck as he kissed and sucked on your skin. 

“Mmmm… Alex…” You moaned.

“You… have… been… very…bad…” He said between kisses.

“What?” You asked confused, but still enjoying his actions.

He ran his hands up and down your thighs, “You’ve been keeping a secret from me.” He whispered against your ear.

That caught your attention, you tensed, trying to turn to look at him, but he wrapped his arms around your arms and chest, holding you tight. He must have talked to Bill, but why not just say something, why do all of this? 

“Alex, I-“

“Shhhh, I know sweetheart. You’ve been thinking bad thoughts about my little brother, haven’t you?” 

“I-“ Alex placed on finger over your lips, silencing you.

“Uh uh, no words, only nod your head ‘yes’ or ‘no’.” 

“Now, tell me, does it make you wet to think about Bill kissing you, like this…” He placed soft kisses on your shoulder, leading to your neck and jaw.

You didn’t understand the point of this, you sat still, enjoying his touch, but still so confused.

“What about if he were to do this…” Your eyes closed, your breathing increased.

He removed his hands from around you, bringing them up to knead your breasts, rolling your nipples between his fingers, tugging on them slightly, making you arch your back.

“Alex, please…” 

“Sounds like someone isn’t very good at following instructions.” 

Your eyes snapped open to see Bill standing in the doorway, how long had he been there? You tried to close your legs and cover yourself but Alex held you open with his legs. You turned your head, trying to look at Alex, to see his expression but you couldn’t. 

“What’s wrong sweetheart, do you not want Bill to see you spread open, soaking wet?” Alex whispered against your ear.

You looked up at Bill, his eyes fixed on you as he leaned against the door.

“Alex, I- Bill, please say something?” You begged them both, you wanted nothing more than to disappear right now.

“Bill told me about what happened, your kiss, he told me about how shy and flush you got around him too.”

“It wasn’t- I didn’t mean for it-“ Alex placed his finger over your lips again.

“Hush now. After Bill told me what happened I asked him what I should do with such a selfish little girl, wanting two Skarsgard brothers all to herself, do you know what he said?”

You shook your head ‘no’, your pulse had increased, you could feel the heat in your cheeks rising.

“I suggested we give you exactly what you want.” Bill turned, locking the door behind him before he stepped closer, sitting down on the end of the bed. 

Your mind went blank, your mouth went dry, you had no words, was he really saying what you thought he was? No, he couldn’t be, there’s no way, was there? You stared at him, completely bewildered, not sure what to say.

“Does that sound good to you, sweetheart?” You felt Alex grin against your ear.

Before you could think clearly, your head was nodding ‘yes’, this is exactly what you wanted. Alex returned his lips to your neck and shoulder, trailing kisses as well as lazy licks over your skin. You fixed your eyes on Bill as he moved further up the bed between your legs. He knelt between your legs, he dragged two fingers slowly up your leg, over your knee, up your thigh until he reached your apex. He slid two fingers down your slick lips, pulling them back he looked them over, his fingers were dripping with your wetness.

“Look how wet she is, absolutely soaked.” He said, holding his fingers up for Alex to see.

“Is that for me, or for Bill?” Alex stopped kissing you for a moment.

“B-Both.” You stuttered, hoping they’d both continue touching you again.

“Good answer.” Bill said, leaning back down between your legs.

Alex returned his lips to your soft skin, his hands cupped your breasts, kneading them again as he rubbed his thumbs over your hardened nipples. Bill traced his fingers along your slick folds once more before inserting two fingers into your center, making you gasp at the sensation. You glanced down, his eyes were fixed on yours, watching your every reaction and expression as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of you. The only sound you could hear were of his fingers moving inside you, your wetness covering them, the sound was filling the room along with your short moans. Bill curled his fingers within you, you arched your back in response, before you could say anything his mouth was on your clit. He started licking and sucking, you bucked your hips, you felt Alex’s grip on you tighten as he held you still.

“B-Bill…” You whimpered, feeling your orgasm building.

“Shhh we don’t want anyone else to hear you, do we sweetheart?” Alex removed one of his hands from your breast and inserted three fingers into your mouth to keep you quiet.

You began to lick and suck on Alex’s fingers, trying to distract yourself from Bill’s movements and keep from moaning loudly, you could feel Alex’s cock harden and pressing into your lower back, you pushed your hips back and grinded yourself against him causing him to let out a low groan.

“If you’re not careful little girl, we’ll bend you over and fuck you right here, not caring who hears you scream out our names, got it?” Alex’s hand moved up, gripping your throat.

You nodded your head ‘yes’, even though you’d love for them to both fill you up completely, you weren’t ready to have a conversation with the family about how you’re fucking both of them. Bill pushed another finger into your center, Alex moved his fingers in and out of your mouth as you sucked, drool spilling out. You couldn’t let out any audible sounds besides little squeaks here and there as Bill fucked you with his fingers and latched his mouth onto your clit. You could feel your release coming, your breathing was erratic, Bill and Alex both knew you were close the way you squirmed and moved. You knew this was abnormal, that you shouldn’t like this as much as you did but here you were, being held down and silenced by one brother, while the other was pleasuring you. You leaned your head back against Alex’s chest, arching your back as Bill picked up the pace with his fingers and tongue. 

“Hey, Alex, have you seen Bill?” You heard Valter on the other side of the door, you started to panic but you were so close.

“I want you to come, sweetheart, but you have to be quiet.” Alex whispered in your ear. 

Bill continued his torture on your body as he brought you closer to the edge.

“I haven’t seen him, have you checked outside?” Alex shouted, it was at this point you were glad Bill had locked the door before he joined you on the bed.   
Before you knew it your orgasm had hit you, your body tensed and began to shake, Bill didn’t stop though, he continued licking every drop as you came into his mouth. Alex held you tight, but he removed his fingers from your mouth, you no longer had him to help keep you quiet, you tried to bring your own hands up to cover your mouth but Bill grabbed them, pinning them to the bed before you could.

“Yeah, he wasn’t out there. I’ll see if Gustaf has seen him.” Valter said through the door.

You bit down on your lip to keep from screaming out as wave after wave of your orgasm went through you. Finally your body went limp, you were spent and couldn’t move. Bill moved back, wiping your come from his lips, Alex released your body as you slunk down against him, your breathing heavy. 

“You did such a good job, sweetheart.” Alex said softly as he brushed the hair from your face and held you in his arms.

Bill picked up a shirt and walked over to you, putting it over your head and helping you put your arms through the holes.

“You were perfect. Do you want something to drink?” He asked, gently stroking your cheek.

You still couldn’t find your words, you nodded your head ‘yes’.

“I better go get it, we don’t need Valter seeing you leave our room.” Alex shifted, lifting you up over his legs and sitting you gently on the bed.

Bill sat down against the headboard beside you, you scooted over and laid your head in his lap as he gently stroked your hair. Alex placed a kiss on your cheek and left the room. You had so many questions to ask, but didn’t have the strength. 

The next few days were a blur, you were exhausted almost all of the time between the two of them. It started out slow, but now you were being fucked daily by two giant, insatiable men and your body was paying the price. You were sore all over and tired, you were also tired of trying to keep this relationship secret from the rest of their family. A few times you had almost been caught with Bill, you hated having to hide and not show any affection towards him in front of others, he was beginning to feel the same.

You sat at the dinner table between Alex and Bill, everyone else joined, engulfed in conversation. You wanted nothing more than to go take a nap, you spent the morning with Alex in the shower, and the better part of the afternoon with Bill out in the woods, when you got back you were still picking leaves out of your hair. You hadn’t had a moment of peace to yourself since this all started. 

At the table you started to drift off, your eyes closing, until suddenly you felt Bill’s hand on your right knee, you looked over at him, but he wasn’t paying you any mind, talking with Valter about something. You went to move his hand but then you felt Alex’s hand on your left knee. You glanced up at him, but just like Bill, he wasn’t paying you any attention, carrying a conversation with Gustaf. You weren’t sure what to do, you placed your hands in your lap, slowly moving down, grasping both of their hands and attempted to move them, but they wouldn’t budge, they only tightened their grip. You huffed, glancing between the two of them, neither one of them had looked at you yet. Suddenly Bill and Alex moved in unison, their hands pulling your legs apart, spreading them open, causing you to gasp.

“Are you alright?” Eija asked, looking over at you.

“Y-Yes, I just bit my cheek.” You blushed instantly as their hands held tight on your thighs.

You leaned over to Alex, “Please stop.” You whispered into his ear.

“We’re going to make you come at this table, and you better not let anyone hear you.” He whispered to you.

Bill’s hand moved up further, he pulled your panties aside as Alex inserted two fingers into your center, you were already wet from their brief touching. 

Alex’s fingers moved in and out of you slowly, you struggled to keep your breathing normal. Bill held your panties to the side as he used one finger to gently stroke your clit. You felt like they were literally trying to kill you, either by orgasms or exhaustion.

“Bill, please?” You leaned over whispering to Bill. 

Bill didn’t answer, instead her pressed firmly on your clit, making you bite down on your lip, Alex’s fingers moving oh so slowly inside you. You couldn’t take it, your orgasm was getting closer, but you knew you wouldn’t be able to hold back. Tears sprung to your eyes as you held back your moans. You couldn’t stand it anymore, you scooted your chair back and stood up, they quickly moved their hands into their laps and stared at you. You didn’t give them a chance to say anything before you excused yourself and walked up to your room. 

“Is she feeling alright? She looked a little flush.” Stellan turned, looking at Alex.

“I’m not sure, I’ll go check on her. Excuse me.” He looked over at Bill who wanted to chase after you, but knew he couldn’t. 

Alex opened the door and closed it behind him, he saw you sitting on the bed, he sat next to you, placing his hand on your knee.

“What’s wrong?”

You didn’t say anything, instead you sat silently, fidgeting with your fingers in your lap. Suddenly the door opened and Bill entered, closing it back behind him.

“What’s wrong, is she sick?” He asked worried.

“She won’t tell me.” 

Bill knelt in the floor in front of you and tucked your hair behind your ears, “Come on sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“You guys aren’t fair. I’m so tired and you keep torturing me around your family, I have to keep this secret but you continue putting me in situations where it’s increasingly difficult for me, and it just isn’t fair.” You still didn’t look up.

Bill looked over at Alex, they didn’t mean to make you feel like this.

“I guess we didn’t take into account how much this would be on you, there’s two of us and only one of you. We can slow down.” Alex put one arm around your shoulder, pulling you closer.

You still didn’t feel any better, you stood up and left the room, going to the bathroom and locked the door behind you, leaving them both sitting in the bedroom. You knew this would be difficult, but it was taking a big toll on you emotionally and physically. You began to worry about how this relationship would work, and what would happen when you and Alex left this weekend. You had become attached to Bill, you didn’t want this to end but how could you be with both men? You finally left the bathroom after a few minutes, returning to your room to find it empty. You decided to take a nap and find the boys later.

“Come on, I have a surprise for you.” Alex pleaded with you, he had been trying to get you up for a while now.

“I’m tired Alex, I just want to sleep.” You tried pulling the covers back up, but he grabbed it and tossed it aside. 

“Get up, get dressed. I’ll be downstairs.” He said sternly, turning to leave.

You rode in the car for a while, your arms crossed the entire time. You were mad, you just wanted to sleep but he wouldn’t let you. Finally you pulled up in front of a hotel, you looked over at Alex, but he remained silent. You followed him in and to the elevator, still he said nothing. You stepped out of the elevator and walked down a hallway, finally reaching a room, Alex scanned the key card and opened the door, motioning for you to enter. 

You walked into the room, looking around at how beautiful it was, you turned the corner and were surprised to find Bill waiting for you, sitting on the edge of the big King sized bed. 

“What’s going on?” You looked back and forth between him and Alex.

“You were right, we weren’t thinking about you and how hard it’s been for you keeping up with both of us.” Bill walked towards you, Alex closed the door and walked in behind you.

They both began to remove their shirts, you looked at them both confused, you didn’t want more sex, you wanted to rest for 5 minutes. They each took your hands and led you over to the bed, helping you up and laying you down. You were about to protest before they both laid on either side of you, Alex pulled you back against his chest, Bill moved closer to you, gently stroking your cheek. 

“It’s just us tonight, no one else to worry about.” Alex spoke softly, squeezing you against his broad chest.

Bill leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours, “Get some rest sweetheart.” 

Alex kissed the top of your head as you closed your eyes and began to drift off to sleep, content and relaxed between your Skarsgard men.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going great between the three of you, until your family wants to come visit and meet your boyfriend. They are only aware of one, but will soon find out about both.

“What’s she doing?” Bill asked as he took a sip from his cup, watching you move quickly around the apartment.

“She does this when she gets anxious, or stressed, or worried.” Alex sat next to Bill at the table, scrolling through his phone.

“Can we make her stop?” Bill kept his eyes on you as you zipped past him.

“You can try, but it’s best to just let her finish.” Alex leaned back in his chair, his attention on you now.

“She’s making me exhausted just watching. Maybe we could tie her up?” 

“I can hear you.” You shouted as you continued cleaning vigorously.

You sat in the floor, trying your hardest to clean a scuff off the floor. After that week with the Skarsgard family, you and Alex returned to your apartment, Bill joined you a few days later and has been staying with you on and off between work. Things were going great, until your mother called and said they were coming for a visit and wanted to meet your new boyfriend. Their trip fell at the same time Bill was going to be there, though you were hesitant, you decided not to hide your relationship with Bill and Alex anymore. The boys told you it wasn’t a big deal, but you didn’t want to keep Bill a secret any longer. Of course, they supported you in whatever you decided, but your obsessive cleaning for the past week was wearing you out and you wouldn’t let them help either. They hated seeing you so exhausted and stressed out, but they decided to give you your space until this whole thing was over.

“Damn. I can’t get this scuff up, how the fuck did it get here if it can’t be easily removed?” You sat cross legged in the floor.

Alex and Bill looked at one another, they weren’t used to hearing you curse. They returned their attention to you as you scrubbed the floor harder.

“Come on you fucking bitch!” You shouted at the mark on the floor, growing more and more frustrated it wasn’t coming up.

“Alright that’s enough.” Bill said as he placed his cup down and stood up, Alex followed suit.

Alex walked over to you and grabbed you under your arms, lifting you from the floor effortlessly, making you drop the scrub brush in the floor.

“Hey, put me down! I need to clean it.” You kicked and squirmed.

Alex held you tight against him as you tried to wiggle out of his grasp. He carried you over to the bed and threw you down, before you could get up Bill pounced on you and held your arms above your head as Alex held your feet down.

“I need to finish cleaning. Let me go.” You struggled under their grasp.

“Nope. You need to chill. You’re getting too worked up and the apartment looks amazing. No one is going to notice one tiny little scuff on the floor.” Bill sat above your head, leaning down and bringing his face a few inches from your own.

“If it was amazing then I wouldn’t still have things to clean, and you don’t know my mother. She will find a stray hair on a baseboard and mention it for the next 2 years about how I should clean more.”

“You’re going to stay here until you calm down. You’ve been way too stressed out about this visit.” Alex said, his grip held tight on your feet.

You knew they were right, but you always got this way when your mother came to visit, even more so since you were going to tell her you’re dating two men. Your family was old fashioned, not as far as ‘no sex before marriage’ but definitely not open enough for you to have two boyfriends, you were hopeful though. Since she called, you had been holding this knot of anxiety in the pit of your stomach, cleaning has been a helpful distraction and you needed to get back to it.

“I have to pee.” 

“Then pee.” Bill smirked, he knew you were just trying to get free.

“I’m not going to pee on our bed. Just let me go to the bathroom.” 

“I don’t think you have any say in the matter.” Alex laughed.

“I do think I know how to make you calm down though. Don’t let her move.” Alex took one ankle in each hand, spreading your legs open.

“Alex, don’t, they’re going to be here soon.” You struggled to look down at him, Bill held you firmly.

He didn’t respond to you, instead he grabbed the waistband of your pants and panties, pulling them down quickly and tossing them into the floor. 

“I don’t think he’s listening to you sweetheart, why don’t you try begging some more?” Bill’s voice was low.

“Alex, please. Let me go.” You pulled your arms, trying to get free from Bill’s grasp, he placed gentle kisses on your wrists.

Alex moved his large hands up your legs, past your knees, and up to your thighs. He licked his lips hungrily before diving in, licking your slick center, making you moan loudly and pull again on your arms. Alex inserted two fingers into you slowly, stretching you out as he continued to lap at your clit.

“F-Fuck… Alex…” You whimpered, bucking your hips up.

“Such a dirty mouth, let’s do something about that.” Bill said shifting himself beside you.

He held your hands in one of his large ones, still above your head, as he used the other to unzip his pants, pulling his hardened cock free.

“Open up, little one.”

You obeyed and opened your mouth.

“Tongue out.” He demanded, you followed his orders.

Bill moved forward and ran the tip of his cock over your tongue, you tasted the pre-cum already leaking out. Alex continued his torture on you, licking in circles around your clit, curling his fingers in side you. You let out soft moans and whimpers before Bill pushed his cock into your mouth in one swift motion. You were stretched out on the bed being eaten out by Alex and sucking Bill’s cock, all worries and stress you had previously held were gone as you focused on the two Skarsgards. Bill leaned forward, pushing his cock deeper into your mouth, you swirled your tongue around him, you continued to let out soft moans, the vibrations from your throat made Bill groan. You were already so close to your release when you heard a knock at the door. Bill pulled out of your mouth quickly and Alex sat up from between your legs, all three of you stared at the door for a moment before you heard another knock.

“Shit, they’re here, let me go.” You struggled as they still held you down.

They both released you at once, Bill stuffed himself back in his pants, Alex wiped your juices from his mouth and stood up off the bed. You scrambled to get off the bed, finding your pants and underwear throwing them back on. Your heart pounded in your chest, another knock on the door. Alex and Bill stood in front of you as you finished trying to straighten yourself up.

“You look beautiful sweetheart.” Alex pulled you to him, kissing you deeply, then releasing you.

“It’s going to be alright, try not to worry too much.” Bill placed a kiss on the top of your head.

You smiled, glad to have two amazing and supportive men with you. You took a deep breath and opened the door, immediately being pulled into a hug by your mother. Bill and Alex looked at each other nervously, still not sure how this was going to play out. Your mother released you and you were quickly hugged by your sister, followed by your father. You welcomed them inside, closing the door behind you. 

“You look flush dear, are you feeling alright?” Your mother placed her hand on your cheek.

“Yeah, I’ve just been really hot today.” You smiled slightly, trying not to think about what you were in the middle of doing before they knocked.

Your family glanced around your apartment, you hoped your mom wouldn’t find the mark on the floor. 

“Your apartment looks great, besides this little scuff on the floor. Guess you missed it.” Your mom commented snidely as she bent over to scratch it with her nails. 

You looked over at Bill and Alex, rolling your eyes, you knew she’d find the one thing you missed. 

“So, who are these fine young men?” Your mother asked, leaving the scuff on the floor, as she approached Alex and Bill.

Anxiety coiled in your stomach, your heart raced, this was it. You walked over and stood between your Skarsgard men.

“This is my boyfriend, Alex.” You held onto his arm.

“Oh, he’s so handsome, dear. And who is this young man?” She commented looking over at Bill.

“And this… is my boyfriend, Bill.” You grabbed his arm as well, pulling him closer to you.

For a few moments no one said a word, your family was speechless. Your grip on their arms tightened as the silence continued. Alex sensed your unease and decided to speak up.

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” He smiled and held out his hand to your mother, she shook his hand, still silent.

“Yeah, we’ve heard so much about you.” Bill extended his hand as well.

As they all got acquainted you relaxed a bit, you were worried your mother would say something rude, but she seemed to be doing well with this information.

“Huh, two boyfriends? Seems a bit weird...” And there it was, the first sign of disapproval.

“I-I know it’s not the usual type of relationship, but they make me happy.” You began to fidget with your fingers.

“I’m sure they do.” Your sister smirked, her eyes moving up and down Alex and Bill.

“Why don’t we all sit down and get to know each other a little?” Your dad spoke up, walking over and sitting down in the living room.

“Sounds like a good idea.” Alex placed his hand on your back and nudged you forward.

You sat down on the couch, Bill on your left, his hand on your knee, and Alex on your right, holding your hand. You were pretty sure there had never been a more awkward moment in the history of the world. Your mom was trying her hardest not to look at you between the two men, you could tell she was uncomfortable with the whole thing.

“So, how did you three meet?” Your dad asked, finally breaking the silence.

“Um, well, Alex and Bill are actually brothers. I have been dating Alex for a while now, and just recently started seeing Bill. We hit it off and this just kind of happened, we didn’t plan on it or anything.” You looked at your mom, hoping she would relax and talk to you.

“Brothers? That’s interesting, where are you guys from?” He was the only one who seemed to be asking normal questions.

“We’re from Sweden. We have family there still and go back to visit from time to time, we actually just got back a few weeks ago.” Alex responded, you could feel yourself relaxing a little.

“Yeah, it was beautiful there, mom you would love it.” You tried to make conversation with her but she remained silent.

“You got anything to eat? I’m starving. Mom wouldn’t let me eat anything before the flight.” Your sister asked as she walked toward the kitchen.

“Why don’t we all go out for dinner? We could get to know these fine young men and spend some time together as a family.” Your dad suggested.

“Um, actually, I’d like to go back to the hotel. I’m not feeling very well.” Your mom finally spoke.

“Are you alright, mom?”

“Yes, I-I think it was just the flight and everything. We’ll take a rain check on dinner. Come on, Sarah, let’s go.” She grabbed her purse and stood to leave, motioning your sister to join her.

Your heart sank, you knew she wasn’t sick, she was uncomfortable with all of this. You knew you should’ve just kept it a secret from them, she’d never accept your relationship. Alex and Bill looked down at you as you felt the tears well in your eyes, but you held them back as you stood to walk them to the door.

“I hope you feel better, mom.” 

“I’ll be fine.” She smiled politely and headed out the door, pushing your sister out with her.

“We’ll have dinner sometime this week, sweetie.” Your dad hugged you tight.

“Yeah, somehow I don’t think that’s going to happen.” You looked up at him, struggling to hold the tears back.

“Hey, don’t cry. She’ll come around. Just give her time, she’ll adjust.”

“I hope so, dad. I’ll talk to you later.” You wiped a tear from your cheek as he stepped out of the door, closing it behind him. 

You didn’t move, you stood facing the door, your heart ached and tears filled your eyes, suddenly you felt the warmth of Alex and Bill enveloping you, they wrapped their arms around you and held you, both placing soft kisses on your head, the tears were streaming down your face now, you didn’t understand how she could be so cold and uncaring. You thought she was supposed to be happy if you were happy, but that wasn’t the case.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, it’s a lot to take in.” Alex rested his chin on your head.

“No, it’s not. What would it matter if she was with 1 guy or 10? She should have been happy for her.” Bill spoke up, you could see the frustration in his eyes, he was upset for you, that your mother would treat you like that.

Both of their bodies tensed up before releasing you. You stepped back while the argument between them ensued. You couldn’t exactly choose sides, both of them were right, you had never seen them argue like this before though.

“Not everyone is open to this sort of relationship, it takes time for them to adjust to something like this, it isn’t exactly the norm.”

“She could have at least put her own judgement aside and spent time with her daughter, instead she looked like it was killing her to be in the same room as us. She barely even looked at us from the moment she found out we were both fucking her daughter.” Bill was visibly annoyed, his jaw clenched, body tensed, and his voice was getting louder.

“Enough. I-I need you to go. Both of you. I need time to myself.” You couldn’t listen to the arguing anymore.

They both stood in silence, staring at you, their arguing hadn’t made anything better and you just wanted some silence for a bit.

“We’re sorry, we didn’t mean-“

“Please, just go.” You cut Alex off before he could finish his sentence.

Tears welled in your eyes as you stared at the two tall men in front of you, both of their faces held confused looks, you didn’t want to hurt them, but you needed some space.

“You’re serious?”

“Yes.” Your voice was almost a whisper.

“Fine. If that’s what you want.” Bill grabbed his wallet and keys from the counter and slammed the door behind him.

Alex lingered for a moment, stepping towards you, “I don’t want to leave you like this.” His thumb wiped away a single tear on your reddened cheek.  
“I’ll be fine. I just need some space.” 

“Alright. Call me if you need anything.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead, getting his keys and leaving.

You were finally alone with your thoughts, the tears continued to flow. You slumped down in the floor and wrapped your arms around your knees as you began to sob. Your relationship with your mother was always strained, she had never shown a minuscule of happiness for you. You weren’t sure why you cared so much about what she thought, but you did. You sat in the floor crying for what felt like hours. You finally moved yourself from the floor and curled up on your bed. You began to wonder where Bill had gone, if Alex had caught up with him, and if/when they’d come back. You started to regret pushing them away, but you needed a moment, to think. The tears finally stopped, and you began to drift off to sleep, thinking of your Skarsgard men, hoping they’d return soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straight Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threesomes are hard to write, but nevertheless, I did it. Enjoy.

You were still asleep in your bed, you attempted to roll over but was stopped by a muscular chest, you opened your eyes to see Alex sleeping peacefully inches from your face, you turned your head to find Bill curled up behind you, his arm draped over your waist. They must have come in last night while you were asleep. You leaned in closer to Alex’s face and softly licked his bottom lip, he didn’t move though. You brushed your lips against his, just barely touching them together, at the same time you pushed your ass back against Bill’s groin. They both stirred, but neither woke up, you were annoyed, you missed them and now they wouldn’t wake up to play with you. You let out a soft whine, which immediately woke both of them up, Bill grabbed your waist and pulled you back against him, Alex sleepily opened his eyes and pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Alex smiled.

“Morning, when did you two get in?”

“I don’t think we’re in yet.” Bill said as he pressed his hardening cock against your ass.

His actions made you moan slightly, Alex immediately pressed his lips to yours, taking each of your sweet moans in his own mouth. His tongue slipped between your lips, coaxing more moans from you, Bill’s hands gripped your hips tighter. Alex continued kissing you deeply, his hands roamed down your body, he moved closer to you, pressing his hard cock against the apex of your thighs. Bill pulled your panties down your thighs and legs, dropping them on the floor beside the bed, Alex grabbed the hem of your shirt and lifted it over your head, tossing it to the floor as well. You were so glad they had come back, you wanted to stop and apologize for kicking them out, but you also wanted to keep going, Bill pressed his cock against your ass while Alex pressed his against your clit. In short time they had both removed their boxers, you had complete access to both of them. You gripped Alex with your left hand and began to stroke him gently, you reached back behind you and gripped Bill with your right hand, rolling your thumb over the head of his cock, already leaking precum. Both men groaned under your grasp as you moved your hands up and down them softly. Just this simple action was making you so wet, you could feel it between your thighs, desperate for someone to touch you. Alex grabbed your hand and removed it from around him, he then slid his cock between your folds, rubbing gently against your clit, making you moan softly. Your movements had ceased but your hand was still wrapped around Bill, you were preoccupied by the pleasure you were getting from Alex. Bill pulled your hand from him and moved to sit up.

“Wait, don’t leave.” You turned to him, pouting that he had moved away.

“I’m not going anywhere I’m just waiting my turn.”

You thought about his words for a second, feeling bad that he couldn’t enjoy your body with Alex.

“But I want you, both of you… at the same time.” You looked back and forth between them.

“I don’t know about that, sweetheart. That’s a lot for you to take at once.” Alex brushed a piece of hair behind your ear, sliding his cock out from between your legs.

“I can handle it, I want to feel both of you inside me. Please?” You pouted outwardly, you weren’t entirely sure how it would feel, but you knew you wanted to have both Skarsgard men inside you at once.

“You’re sure about this?” Bill asked, his hand resting on your hip.

You nodded your head up and down, your heart began to pound, you were nervous and excited, you had never done something like this before.

“Alright, but if it gets to be too much for you at any point, you tell us and we’ll stop, understand?” Alex gripped your chin between his thumb and forefinger.

“Is it going to hurt?”

“Oh no, little one, it will feel…different, but in a good way. Just try to relax.” Bill laid back down behind you, keeping one hand on your hip.

Bill placed soft kisses on your shoulder as he slipped his hand between your legs and inserted two fingers into your already soaking center. Alex moved his large hand down between your legs, using two fingers to rub your clit gently, he lowered his face down to your breasts, licking and kissing over them.

“W-What are you doing?” You moaned as the two men continued their torture on your body.

“We have to make you nice and wet first, sweetheart.” 

Alex continued to kiss and lick down your breasts, taking one nipple into his mouth and biting it slightly, making you gasp. Bill picked up the pace and inserted another finger into your center, Alex’s fingers started rubbing circles around your clit faster. You could feel your orgasm approaching, you held onto Alex’s forearms, trying to steady yourself. You gripped onto him tighter as their fingers continued pushing you closer and closer to your release. All it took to push you over the edge was Bills hand wrapped around your throat as he whispered in your ear.

“Come for us, princess.” His voice was low, almost a growl.

Your orgasm hit you hard, their fingers never relented as you rode out your release, your body shook between them. You moaned out both their names loudly as you started to come down. Bill withdrew his fingers from you and coated his cock in your come, Alex mimicked his actions and did the same.   
You were still in a post-orgasm haze when you felt Alex grab your thigh and drape your leg over his body, he aligned himself with your center, pressing gently and finally filling you. He stayed still, kissing your lips gently, his hand cupped your face. 

“You’re sure you want to keep going?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Bill lined his cock up behind you, he slowly pushed the head of his cock into your opening, giving you a moment to adjust, before he pushed further, until he was completely inside you. You had both men inside you at once, the feeling was so strange, but you enjoyed it. Both men groaned at your tightness around them, eager to move, but they wanted to give you time before doing anything.

“Are you alright?” Bill’s voice was breathy, wanting so badly to move inside you, but he relented.

“Y-Yes.” You whimpered.

“Look at our good girl, taking two cocks so perfectly.” Bill’s lips pressed against your ear.

You could do nothing but whine, you were ready for more, you squirmed between the two large men, needing some kind of movement.

“Such an impatient and greedy little girl.” Alex growled against your lips.

Without another word they both began to pull out of you, almost completely, before slowly entering you again. You didn’t realize it until now that you had been holding your breath, waiting, you finally started breathing again as they stilled inside you. They performed the same action, slowly pulling out of you, and pushing back into you.

“Fffuck.” You stammered out, closing your eyes, reveling in the pleasure.

The feeling was amazing, being filled completely by these two perfect men. With each movement you could feel your orgasm building again, it was overwhelming. You held onto Alex’s forearm, your nails digging into his skin. They continued moving within you in perfect unison. Bill gripped your hip firmly, low groans escaping his lips with each thrust into you. The room was filled with a mixture of your moans and whines with their groans, you had never felt so close to them than at this moment. Their actions continued to push you to your release, Alex brought his hand down between your legs, rubbing circles around your clit, you bucked your hips in response, your muscles began to tighten around both of them as you soon had your second orgasm of the night. They held still, letting you ride out your orgasm. You squeezed Alex’s arm as you started to come down from one of the most intense orgasms you had ever had.

“You ready for us to move a little faster this time, sweetheart?” Bill whispered against your ear.

You nodded your head silently, already exhausted, it was tiring taking on two men at once. They didn’t hesitate to start moving again, Bill wasn’t joking when he said ‘faster’, they both picked up the pace quite a bit, thrusting in and out of you, a rhythm that seemed impossible. You could already feel another orgasm building, it was getting too intense to handle, but you didn’t want to stop. Their breathing had gotten more ragged and erratic, Bill held onto you tightly, his arm wrapped up around your body, gripping your throat firmly. Alex grabbed your thigh, digging his fingers in, sure to leave bruises with the force of his grip. He pressed his lips against yours hard, kissing you deeply as you struggled to breathe between their thrusts, his teeth bit down on your bottom lip, causing you to gasp, he released it and continued kissing and nipping at your lips. 

“P-please…” You whimpered, their thrusting in and out of you had kept the same pace, but they were going harder and deeper into you.

“What is it, little one?” Alex growled against your skin.

All remnants of the English language had left your mind, you could no longer form a sentence, not even a one-word answer, all you could manage was small whimpers and squeaks. You weren’t sure how much more you could take your orgasm was so close. Bill leaned in against you, placing kisses on your warm skin, before biting down on your shoulder. At the same time Alex had rolled one of your nipples between his fingers, pinching and pulling it, you moaned loudly as your orgasm hit you. You immediately tucked your face into the crook of Alex’s neck, tears sprung to your eyes as your entire body felt like it was on fire, wave after wave of intense pleasure rolled through you. Your muscles tightened around them again and they soon found their release within you, both growling out your name, leaving you completely filled.

You continued to hide your face in Alex’s neck, trying to catch your breath, along with the two men who were still deep inside you. Bill removed his hand from around your throat and eased himself out of you, Alex followed suit and slowly pulled his cock from your soaking center. You winced slightly, feeling more empty than before. Alex cupped your face, bringing your gaze up to his, your face was red, your breathing still not back to normal.

“Are you alright?”

“Mhmm.” You smiled and nodded your head, you were in a post-orgasm bliss.

Alex gently kissed your lips and tucked your hair behind your ear.

“You did such a good job, little one.” Alex placed soft kisses all over your face.

“I agree, you were so good for us.” Bill kissed over your neck and shoulder.

You squirmed and giggled beneath them as they covered you in light kisses all over your face and body. After a few minutes the kissing died down, Bill sat up, turning your face towards him with his thumb and forefinger gripping your chin.

“I’m sorry about last night. I shouldn’t have gotten that upset, it just made me angry seeing you like that.”

“It’s alright, my mother could have at least hid her disappointment a little.” You leaned up and kissed Bill’s lips softly.

“But if you’re still apologetic, you could make up for it by making me breakfast.” You beamed up at him.

“You sure you want Bill to cook? You remember last time, the apartment smelled like smoke for 3 days.” You laughed remembering the fire alarms going off and trying to air out the apartment.

“That wasn’t my fault, the oven doesn’t heat properly.” 

“Seems to heat just fine for me, what about you Alex?” 

“Never had a problem.” He smirked, Bill rolled his eyes at both of you.

“How about I cook, Bill washes the dishes after, and you sit at the counter looking pretty?”

“That works for me.”

You all climbed out of the bed, throwing on some clothes and headed to the kitchen. Just as instructed you sat at the counter, Bill and Alex walked by, both placing a kiss on your cheek. Bill made the coffee, which was all he could really cook, Alex began cracking eggs and preheating the oven. You smiled as you watched them both, Bill was right, your mother should only care about your happiness, and being with these two men was the happiest you’d ever been.

“Your Birthday is coming up, any idea what you want?” Bill placed a cup of coffee in front of you.

“I have an idea…” Your face felt flush as soon as you thought about what you wanted, you looked down, fidgeting in your seat.

“What is it?” Alex turned to look at you too.

“Well… I was thinking… maybe I could have Roman Godfrey and Eric Northman for a night?” Your heart pounded, you bit your lip, looking up at both of them, nervously awaiting their answer.

Bill and Alex looked at each other, then turned their gazes to you.

“I think that could be arranged, sweetheart.” Alex gave you a wicked grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had been in a mood all week, making rude comments, being disrespectful, and bratty. The Skarsgard men had enough and decided it was time for a punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this part and can start working on the next one which will include Roman Godfrey and Eric Northman (characters, obviously).

You were face down on the couch cushion, bent over the arm of the couch, hands tied behind your back, blindfolded, and naked, with your ass turning a light shade of pink from Alex’s punishment, thinking about how your actions had brought you to this point. You had been overwhelmed lately, stressed out and full of anxiety about different things, and you had been taking it out on the boys, snapping at them here and there, making snide comments. You were surprised they hadn’t punished you before this. Alex sat at the counter in the kitchen, sipping his coffee and silently reading through some articles on his phone. You had been like this for a good while and had stopped begging him to let you get up, Alex wasn’t usually the one to punish you, but you had really pushed him today. The front door opened, though you couldn’t see him, you knew Bill would be the one to save you.

“Man, today has been crazy. I- um… wh-what’s going on here?” He closed the door behind him, looking quizzically at you.

“Do you want to tell him or should I?” Alex looked over at you. 

“Alex is being mean.” You shouted.

“And why is he being mean to you, princess?”

“Because she has been bratty all day long.” Alex took another sip from his coffee.

Bill strode over to you and sat down next to you, his hand petting your head gently. 

“Not our little girl, she would never. Tell me what happened today, sweetheart.” 

“I didn’t do anything wrong, I saw my Birthday present wrapped in the closet so I asked Alex what it was, he wouldn’t tell me, then he got mad because I asked again, so he tied me up and spanked me, and told me I couldn’t move from this spot until he said so.” You pouted slightly.

“You’ve earned yourself another 5 spankings for lying. Tell Bill the truth, that you were shaking the box, and continued asking what was in it after I told you to stop several times.” 

“Sounds like you were just excited about your Birthday, princess.” Bill tucked a piece of hair behind your ear, his fingers caressing your cheek, you nodded your head.

“There’s more. Tell him.” Alex commanded.

You hesitated for a moment, “I-I called Alex a bad name.”

“That changes things a little, you know better.” Bill’s voice was still low and sweet.

“I apologized to him over and over, it won’t happen again. Please untie me, Bill? I’m really sorry.” You pushed your lip out, trying to pout as much as possible.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, but this isn’t my punishment. And I agree that you deserve it, you’ve been pretty bad, not just today, but this whole week.”

You furrowed your brow slightly annoyed, “You’re just as mean as Alex, you’re both jerks.” As soon as the words left your lips your breath hitched in your throat, you knew you had crossed a line.

“Excuse me, what did you just say?” Bill’s voice was no longer low and sweet. 

Your heart pounded in your chest as you laid there, Bill’s hand no longer gently caressing you, you stayed silent you didn’t want to repeat it, suddenly you felt Bill’s large hand grip your face firmly. 

“What the fuck did you just say? Answer me, now.” His grip on your face tightened.

“I-I said you two were… jerks.” You mumbled.

“That’s what I thought.” Bill’s hand immediately left your face, you heard him get up off the couch and walk around behind you.

Bill leaned down, grabbing a handful of your hair and pulling it, making you arch back towards him.

“I’m going to spank the brat out of you and teach you some manners.” He spoke against your ear.

Alex walked over and sat next to you on the couch where Bill was previously. Bill released your hair as he began to remove his belt, you always hated the belt, it hurt the worst and left marks that lingered for days. Alex guided your head down into his lap and removed your blindfold. You blinked your eyes a bit before they adjusted to the light. 

“Do you understand why you’re being punished?” Alex placed his hand under your chin, lifting your gaze to meet his.

“Yes, Sir.” 

Before you could say another word, you felt the sting of the belt against your bare ass, causing you to cry out and lurch forward. Alex wrapped his hand around the back of your neck, holding you in place as the belt made contact with your skin two more times.

“You’ve been very disrespectful today, little girl.” Bill stopped for a moment, his hand tracing the marks already appearing on your ass.

“I-I’m sorry.” 

“You will be.” 

With that he removed his hand from you and brought the belt back down, tears had been pooling in your eyes since it began, but they started to flow with this last hit, you felt like everything you had been holding in released all at once. You sobbed into Alex’s lap as Bill continued to punish you, one, two, three more times the belt smacked against your reddened skin. You heard Bill drop the belt in the floor, breathing heavily. Tears stained Alex’s pants as your crying began to slow, your face almost as red as your ass, his grip on your neck loosened. You squirmed, trying to get up, but you felt Bill’s hand on your back holding you down.

“Your punishment isn’t over yet, little girl.” 

You wanted to protest more, to get up, but you felt Bill’s hand move down from your back, over the marks on your ass and down between your thighs. His fingers moved skillfully between your slick folds, you moaned in response. 

“Always ready.” Bill rubbed your clit a few more times before removing his hand completely.

You knew better than to protest so you stayed silent, you heard Bill unzip his pants and soon felt the tip of his cock pushing between your thighs.

“I’m going to fuck you, but you are NOT allowed to come, do you understand?” His voice was stern, you nodded your head.

“Tell him you understand.” Alex’s large hand cupped your face again, staring down into your eyes.

“Yes, Sir, I understand.” Alex released your face and laid your head back into his lap.

Bill lined himself up with your opening and quickly shoved himself inside you, you gasped at the sudden intrusion. Bill wasted no time letting you get adjusted to him, he immediately started pounding into you with ferocity. As Bill thrust into you, you could feel your orgasm already building, his hands dug into your skin, gripping your hips tightly, the sound of his skin hitting yours echoed throughout the room. 

“B-Bill… Please…” You begged, wanting him to slow down.

“Keep fucking begging, it’ll only draw this out more.” He said through gritted teeth.

Alex grabbed the back of your hair, pulling it slightly, he leaned down close to your face.

“You don’t get to act like a little brat and then get your way. You won’t be cumming for a week.” Alex said, releasing you a moment later.

Bill’s thrusting had become harder, hitting that spot that always made you come quickly, but you had to hold back. You knew if you came you’d get much worse than the belt. Tears sprung to your eyes again, you bit your lip trying to stifle your moans and whimpers as he pounded into you. With a few more thrusts you felt Bill find his release within you and stilled his movements, easing out of you after a bit. He reached down and untied your arms, they were sore, you had been in that position for a while. He helped you stand as you stretched your arms.

“No sex for a week?” You looked at Alex and then turned to Bill.

“No, princess, I said you won’t be cumming for a week, not us.” Alex smirked at you.

“But, that’s not-“ Bill held your chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing you to look at him.

“If you don’t want to prolong your punishment, I suggest you stop talking right now.” 

The look on his face said ‘try me’, you knew you should just shut up now before you got into more trouble.

“Yes, Sir.” 

The next week was complete torture. It wouldn’t have been so bad if they hadn’t been trying their hardest to keep you in a constant state of arousal the entire time. You were so touch starved, anytime they brushed against your thigh or anywhere close to your center, you jumped, eager for more, but more never came. Of course, they continued to fuck you nearly every day, filling every single hole you had, but still you weren’t allowed to come. It had been five days, five days of constant torture, no matter what you were doing they would stop you for a quick fuck and then let you get back to it. 

One night you were finally able to fall asleep, along with the constant arousal came insomnia. Bill’s arm was draped over your waist, Alex’s legs tangled in yours, you shifted back against Bill, feeling his half hard cock pressing into your ass, waking you up instantly. You moaned slightly at the feeling and moved against him again, causing him to tighten his grip around your waist.

“Stop.” He said groggily.

You continued pushing your ass against him, you figured you were already being punished, what else could he do? You scooted back even closer and moved against him again. Bill groaned in response, he was still half asleep, but he grabbed the waistband of your panties and pulled them down before shoving himself deep into your center. Even though they had been torturing you, you still loved the feeling of them inside of you. Bill began to slowly thrust in and out of you, he needed more though, he pulled you back against him, his hands running up your body, cupping your breasts and rolling your nipples between his fingers. You tried to stay quiet, not wanting to wake Alex up, you held back your moans and whimpers as Bill continued his movements. Bill moved one of his hands down between your legs, the second his fingers made contact with your clit you gasped loudly. They both had agreed to avoid touching you there, you came way too quickly anytime they did. 

“Bill… Please…You’re going to make me come, I-I can’t hold it back.” You whispered.

“Don’t care. I need it.” He growled into your ear.

He continued rubbing circles around your clit and thrusting into you from behind. You could feel your orgasm getting closer, the build up from the past week all coming to one big release. Bill could feel you tightening around him, he placed his hand over your mouth to muffle your moans, as soon as he did you felt your orgasm slam into you. You came hard around Bill’s cock, you could feel your own wetness soaking you both, your body shook against him, Bill stilled his movements, the feeling of your release helped him find his own inside you. Bill removed his hand from your mouth and eased out of you, pulling your panties back up.

“Keep this our little secret, princess.” Bill pressed a kiss to your shoulder before rolling over and falling back asleep.

You laid there, in a post-orgasm bliss, unable to sleep no matter how much you tried, you decided to shower and get cleaned up. You scooted down the bed, being careful not to wake either of them and tiptoed to the bathroom, closing the door behind you. Once you were in the shower you relaxed, closing your eyes and letting the warm water wash over you as you began to clean yourself. You were quickly brought back into the moment when you heard the door open, you peeked out of the shower to see Alex starting to strip out of his clothes.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” You asked but received no answer.

Alex entered the shower behind you, grabbing your shoulders and turning you around to him, leaning down and kissing you deeply, pushing you back against the shower wall. He held onto your hips, pulling you to him, his hardened cock rubbing against you. Alex moved one hand between your legs and began circling your clit lightly.

“Alex… Wait…” You pleaded.

He pulled back, only long enough to lift you up and wrap your legs around his waist, slowly entering you and pressing your back against the wall of the shower. Soon his hand found it’s way between you and began rubbing over your clit again. Alex pressed his lips to yours again, this time deeper, more passionate. 

“I need to feel you come, sweetheart. Please come for me?” 

He seemed to be begging you, his lips brushing against yours as he continued to lightly rub your clit and thrusting deeply into you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, moaning quietly against his lips. Alex’s thrusts became more urgent, as did his fingers on your clit, moving faster, pushing you closer to your release. Alex quieted your whimpers and moans with his mouth, shoving his tongue between your lips. Alex could feel you begin to tighten around him and started thrusting harder and faster into you. His skilled fingers continued to circle your clit, finally bringing you to your release, your muscles tightened around Alex, you began to tremble in his embrace, closing your eyes tight as waves of pleasure washed over you. Alex thrust into you a few more times before finding his own release. Alex pressed a kiss to your forehead before easing out of you and steadying you back on your feet.

“Don’t tell Bill, I’ve just missed feeling you come so much this week.” His hands caressed your face.

“I’ve missed it too.” You smiled up at him.

“Why is everyone in the bathroom?” Bill spoke from the doorway, causing you both to jump.

He walked in and looked at the two of you in the shower together, Alex still pressed against you, the blush on your face immediately gave you away.

“You let her come?” You averted your eyes from him, looking down at your feet.

“No, I-I… Yes, I did. In my defense it feels amazing when she comes.” Alex argued.

“That she does.” Bill began to remove his clothing and joined you both in the shower, his arms encircling you and pulling you against his growing erection.

“Again already, Bill?” You looked back at him questioningly. 

“Again?” Alex looked confused.

“In my defense it feels amazing when she comes.” He joked, kissing the back of your neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Birthday wish was going to come true. (Read the end of Chapter 4 if you don't remember the Birthday wish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation time: I use 'Alex, Bill, Roman, and Eric' interchangeably in this to differentiate between when Alex and Bill are themselves and when they are acting as Roman Godfrey (Hemlock Grove) and Eric Northman (True Blood). There is some blood play, but it's fake blood.

You finally finished up at work, grabbing your things and heading home. You hadn’t heard from Bill or Alex much that day, but hopefully they’d be home waiting for you. Things had calmed down some for both of them with work, they were able to be at home more with you, which you loved. You had spent a little more time with your family since they were in town, your mom was still being weird about the whole thing, but you didn’t care, you were happy. You arrived at home and unlocked the door, walking in, dropping your stuff off on the counter. You looked around but didn’t see the boys anywhere.

“Alex?... Bill?” You called out.

You looked around some more, suddenly Bill walked in from the bedroom, he looked different though. He was holding a drink, wearing a black sweater, his hair combed to the side, he looked paler too.

“Hey, I was looking for you, where’s Alex?” You approached him, he didn’t say anything, instead sipping on his drink.

Before you could say anything else, Alex walked out of the bedroom as well, also looking different, wearing a light blue sweater, his hair a lighter blonde than normal, and also paler.

“Are you guys feeling alright? You look very pale.” 

Neither of them said a word, instead they stalked over towards you, circling you like prey. You looked around confused as they walked around you. To say they were acting weird would be an understatement.

“Hello? Are you guys listening to me? Someone answer me, please?”

“Humans never know when to shut up.” Alex spoke in a low voice, eyeing you up and down.

“It is annoying. We could just gag her?” Bill spoke up, his eyes moving hungrily over your body.

“Excuse me? What’s go-“ Before you could finish your sentence Alex grabbed your face with one of his large hands.

“If you keep talking, I can’t promise that my friend Roman can control himself long enough not to drain you of every drop of blood you have in your delicious looking body.” His gaze continued moving up and down you, his hand releasing your face.

As soon as he said ‘Roman’ you knew exactly what was going on, it was your Birthday wish, you were going to have Roman Godfrey and Eric Northman all to yourself for the night, though you weren’t really sure what to expect. A big, stupid smile spread across your face, they really had committed themselves to this, not only in the way they looked, but also how they were acting. 

“Oh, well I definitely don’t want that.” 

“What exactly do you want, princess?” Eric asked, his lips brushed against your ear.

“Um, I-I’m not really sure.” You could feel that familiar heat pooling between your legs already and they hadn’t even touched you yet.

“Who gives a fuck what she wants, I know what I want.” Before you could say anything Roman lunged forward, his hands gripping your shoulder as he latched his teeth into the side of your neck, you gasped loudly at the sudden attack.

“Fuck!” You shouted as his teeth sunk further into your neck.

Eric grabbed Roman by the shoulder and pulled him from you, “Go easy on her, you can’t just jump on her and start feeding.” 

Eric tucked your hair behind your ear and turned your head to the side, examining the bite mark on your neck, running his thumb softly over it before leaning down and kissing the reddened skin. 

“Plus, we don’t want to leave a bunch of unnecessary marks on her perfect skin.” He hummed against your neck, sending shivers across your skin.

Roman moved forward, roughly grabbing your hair and pulling your head back, exposing your throat to him, he leaned in close, running his nose up from the base of your neck to your chin before repeating the action, this time with his tongue, tasting you, his eyes already dark with desire. 

“You’re still not getting it. You have to be gentle with the humans, they’re fragile.” Eric reprimanded Roman as he still held a handful of your hair.

“I think you’re wrong about this one, I think she likes it rough. Don’t you, princess?” He tugged on your hair once more.

“I can handle it.” You spoke softly, your voice almost a whisper.

Eric smiled before leaning in close to your ear, “Are you sure that’s what you want, little one?”

You eagerly nodded your head, you just wanted them on you and in you as soon as possible. Roman released your hair finally before grabbing the hem of your shirt and pulling over your head, dropping it to the floor. Eric immediately knelt in the floor yanking your pants and panties down without hesitation. You stood frozen, letting them do whatever they wanted with your body. Eric leaned forward, his face aligned perfectly with the apex of your thighs, his hands roamed up your legs, squeezing your ass, he looked up at you briefly before shoving his face between your thighs, inhaling deeply, you opened your mouth to moan but were quickly quieted by Roman’s fingers. He pushed two fingers into your mouth as Eric began licking and sucking on you from the floor. Your legs felt weak as he focused all of his attention on your clit, his hands still gripped your ass firmly, pulling you forward, closer to his face. Roman watched you suck on his fingers as he pushed them further into your mouth, seeing just how far you could take them, his other hand held onto the back of your neck. You tried to moan but only muffled sounds came out, along with some saliva dripping down your chin. 

“Look at you, so fucking eager, I bet you’re already soaked.” Roman spoke against your ear, moving his fingers in and out of your mouth.

Eric continued his assault on your clit, but stopped suddenly and moved to kissing and licking your inner thigh, you moaned in response. He sunk his teeth into the sensitive skin on your thigh, you were enjoying it until you felt something dripping down your leg. You looked down to see a stream of blood, you grabbed Roman’s hand and pulled his fingers from your mouth, a string of saliva stretching with it.

“Wh-What the fuck? Am I bleeding?!” You started to panic, you didn’t think he had bit you hard enough to draw blood.

“Blood caps, sweetheart. We though it would add to the realness.” Alex looked up at you, blood covering his chin.

“Oh” You sighed in relief.

“Are you alright? Do you want to continue?” Bill caressed your jaw.

“Yeah, of course. Just freaked out a bit seeing the blood. Please don’t stop, I love it.”

Eric slowly stood up, placing soft kisses up your stomach, and between your breasts as he went. His large hands reaching your face and cupping it, holding you still before he pressed his lips to yours, kissing you deeply. You could taste the blood on his lips and tongue, it had a sweet taste to it. You could feel the blood covering your mouth as he kissed you. Eric pulled back, lowering his hands, admiring your blood covered face.

“How does she taste?” Roman asked, looking nervously at your blood-stained lips.

“Perfect.” Eric grinned, wiping some blood from his chin.

Before you could say anything Roman attacked your face with his, he didn’t kiss you though, he licked the blood from your chin hungrily, using his hands to hold your face still, tightening his grip on you as he lapped up the blood. Once your chin was devoid of blood he pressed his lips to yours, shoving his tongue into your mouth mixing your saliva with the blood. Roman continued to kiss you with a fervor, making you breathless after a few moments. He finally pulled back from you, using the back of his hand to wipe the blood from his mouth. 

“God, she tastes amazing. I want more.” Roman licked his lips.

Without warning Roman pounced on you, biting into your shoulder hard enough to leave teeth marks, you yelped at the feeling. You looked over and saw more blood streaming down your chest from where he was biting and sucking. The sensation felt weird but good at the same time, you could feel the wetness between your legs growing. You watched him devour you, his hands gripping your shoulders firmly. 

“Slow down, you’re going to drain her completely.” Eric pulled Roman from you.

Roman’s face was covered in blood, his eyes wild with lust and need, his breathing erratic.

“How do you stop yourself when she tastes this good?” Roman asked, looking up and down your body like he was ready to jump you again.

“Mostly patience, and knowing if you kill her, there will be no more of her delicious blood.”

You stood staring at them both, their faces still stained with blood, you felt so desired by both of them. Your legs were weak, you wanted them to continue their assault on your body. 

“I want you both to feed on me, at the same time.” You spoke up, your voice a little shaky.

They looked at you, thinking about your request. Both of their eyes moving hungrily over your naked body with blood smeared on your lips, thigh, and chest. They didn’t say anything for a moment, until they both removed their shirts and began unbuttoning their pants.

“W-What are you doing?” You looked at them both questioningly.

“This is going to get messy. Easier to clean off afterwards if we’re naked.” Eric responded, removing his last piece of clothing. 

You had seen them both naked before, but this time it was different, they both seemed more animalistic, their eyes thick with desire for you. Your eyes roamed over both of their perfectly toned bodies, in disbelief that they were both yours. Roman grabbed your upper arm roughly, pulling you to the bedroom, Eric followed behind. Roman pushed you down onto the bed, you scooted back from him, he seriously looked like he was going to devour you completely. They joined you on the bed, you felt your heart pounding in your chest, the anticipation killing you. Suddenly they moved in unison, both crawling towards you, their hands roaming your body as their mouths latched onto your neck, licking and sucking your skin. Roman was a bit rougher with his actions, his hands grabbing at your skin, leaving small bites down your neck and chest. They started moving lower, each taking one of your nipples in their mouths. Eric licked and sucked your nipple gently, while Roman bit down hard causing you to gasp, he looked up at you giving you a self-satisfied smirk. You moved your hands up, resting on their heads as they moved, threading your fingers in their hair. They continued to kiss and lick down your body, finally reaching your thighs. They both had hands gripping your hips firmly, holding you in place as you wiggled beneath them, eager for more.

“This is the best place to feed on a human, the sweetest spot.” Eric placed a small kiss on your inner thigh.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Roman asked before he bit down on your skin, causing you to gasp and squirm under his hold.

Eric quickly followed suit, biting the skin on your inner thigh, both of them biting and licking your skin, you felt the blood dripping between your legs as they continued. You moaned and bucked your hips at their actions, overwhelmed with need. Eric slowly moved his hand up your thigh as he licked and sucked your skin, moving up between your thighs, finally finding your center and easing two fingers into you. You threw your head back and moaned loudly at his actions. You could feel your arousal increasing, your skin heated as he moved his fingers in and out of you.

“She’s so fucking delicious.” Roman lifted his head from between your thighs, his lips and chin covered in blood, dipping his head back down and continuing to lick and suck on your skin.

“Humans taste better the more aroused they become.” Eric removed his mouth from your thigh.

You writhed beneath them, trying to focus on their conversation but it was too hard when Eric’s skilled fingers were pushing into you, pushing you closer and closer to the edge. 

“Fffuck… Please don’t stop.” You moaned.

Roman licked his lips at the sight of you deep in pleasure before moving up your body and sucking on your clit, making you buck your hips up to meet his mouth. Eric continued to pump his fingers in and out of you as Roman licked and sucked on your clit, their actions pushing you over the edge, waves of intense pleasure took over your body as you tightened around Eric’s fingers, moaning incoherent curse words. Eric eased his fingers out of you as Roman pulled way from your sensitive clit. Both of them returned their attention to between your thighs, biting down again and sucking at your skin.

“More. I want more.” Roman growled between licking the blood off of your skin. 

Eric pulled back from between your legs, as did Roman, you down at both of them, your face flush, still reeling from your orgasm. Eric sat up and grabbed your arm pulling you up, he moved you into his lap, lining his cock up with your entrance as you wrapped your legs around his waist. You held onto his shoulders to steady yourself as he eased into you, making you whimper as his skin came in contact with your sensitive clit. Roman moved behind you, his hands skimming over your back, he kissed and licked the skin across your shoulders. Eric started to thrust up into you slowly, he groaned at your slickness from your previous orgasm. You tilted your head to the side, giving him better access to your neck, his lips soon began to lightly kiss over your skin, before he bit down hard causing you to inhale sharply. Roman simultaneously sunk his teeth into your shoulder on the opposite side, his hands gripping your hips as you moved with Eric. It didn’t take long for your next orgasm to hit you, Eric wrapped his arms around you, pulling you down further onto him, pushing deeper inside of you as you tightened around him. Once your breathing started to level out again he started pounding into you harder and faster, you could no longer speak, only small whimpers and squeaks were coming from your mouth.

“My turn.” Roman spoke as he tried to pull you from Eric.

“No, she’s mine.” Eric growled, holding you tighter against his sweaty body, you loved his possessiveness over you.

“Fuck this.” Roman grabbed your roughly, puling you off Eric.

He threw you down onto the bed, forced your legs open and entered you swiftly. You looked up at his face, his eyes were dark as he thrust into you, fucking you hard and fast, his hands gripping your hips impossibly tight. You looked over at Eric, you could see the anger in his eyes that you had been taken from him, suddenly he leaned down and sunk his teeth into your neck, you could feel the cool stream of blood running down your skin again. Roman continued pushing into you, seeing Eric feed on you, he mimicked his actions and latched his teeth onto the other side of your neck. 

“Roman… Please…” You begged as he thrust into you impossibly hard, his fingers sure to leave bruises on your hips.

“This pussy is mine. Keep fucking begging.” He growled.

You couldn’t move or do anything, you whimpered beneath the men, another orgasm rolling through your body. You were exhausted at this point, wave after wave of pleasure moving through your body as you trembled under Roman. You tightened around Roman’s cock, pulling his own release from him, he groaned against your neck as he spilled into you. Roman breathed heavily, pulling himself from your center, wiping some blood from his chin.  
You looked down at your bodies, you were all completely covered and smeared with the fake blood, your bed sheets also stained. You were completely drained and exhausted, your body sore from their continuous assault.

“P-Please…” You begged breathlessly.

“We haven’t had our fill of you yet, human.” Eric smiled down at you.

Eric quickly pulled you up from the bed, turned you around and pulled your back up against his chest, his knees between your thighs as your ass hovered over his cock. He moved you slightly, lining himself up with your center again and easing into you. He held your arms behind your back with one of his hands, the other snaked up your body and squeezed your throat as he started to thrust into you hard and fast. Roman crawled over towards you, bringing his face inches from your own, one hand grabbed the back of your head, pulling your hair, the other skimmed down your body, between your thighs, finding your clit and pressing firmly. You gasped and bucked your hips, your clit was too sensitive for his rough touch. Roman held your head still as his mouth devoured your cries of pleasure, his tongue exploring your mouth. You knew you couldn’t hold out much longer, your own wetness soaked your thighs and Eric as he fucked you and Roman rubbed your clit. Soon, another orgasm slammed into you, Eric pulled you back against him, his grip around your throat tightened as he found his release inside of you. Roman swallowed every one of your moans and whimpers as you came. Your eyes were heavy, your breathing erratic, you needed to rest.

Eric released your arms and throat, slowly pulling out of you, letting you fall forward into Roman’s arms. You closed your eyes as he held you in his embrace, you were vaguely aware of them moving you down onto the bed and laying down beside you, whispering soft praises in your ear, but nothing more.

You shifted between the two men, trying to stretch out, but were stopped by the large limbs covering your body. You managed to slide out from beneath them and make your way to the bathroom. You were in complete shock when you looked in the mirror, you were covered in dried blood, but also in bite marks all over your body, some teeth indentions could be seen, bruises already forming. You were upset at the sight. You stormed back into the bedroom, picking up a pillow and throwing it at the two Skarsgard men in your bed.

“Hey, idiots, look what you did to me.”

Alex groggily opened his eyes, looking down at you, Bill yawned and stretched before sitting up and registering what was going on.

“Oh shit, I guess we kind of went overboard.” Bill’s eyes moved over the marks on your body.

“You think? What am I supposed to do about these? I can’t exactly wear a turtle neck every day until they’re gone.” You pointed to the bites on your neck.

Alex slowly rolled out of the bed and strode over to you. He stood next to you, examining every bruise and mark on your body. Bill got up and came over to you, lightly touching the marks. Soon they were both lightly kissing each place.

“We’re sorry.” Alex said between kisses.

“Yeah, really sorry.” Bill agreed.

You exhaled in exasperation, you knew they didn’t mean to make the marks on you, and you couldn’t exactly be mad at them when they fucked you so thoroughly and were being sweet. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, sweetheart.” Alex placed a kiss on your temple before going to the bathroom to start the shower.

“Yeah, we need to clean you up before dinner tonight with your parents.” Bill traced his fingers through the dried blood on your chest.

Once the water was warm Alex pulled you into the shower, Bill followed close behind. As the water washed over you, the tub was soon stained red, behaving completely opposite from the night before, Bill and Alex gently washed your body, making sure to clear every trace of the fake blood from your body. You closed your eyes as you stood between the two men, enjoying being take care of. After a bit you were all finally clean, except for the bruises.

“What am I going to do about the bruises and teeth marks? They’re not going to go away for a while.” You asked as you stepped out of the shower, into a big fluffy towel Bill was holding up for you. 

Bill’s fingers traced over one of the bite marks on your neck, “I think this one’s mine.” He smirked.

“Bill…” You looked at him unamused.

“We’re sorry, what can we do to make up for marking your beautiful skin like this?” Alex kissed a bruise on your shoulder.

“I don’t know. Let me think about it.” 

You spent the rest of the day thinking about how they could make up for leaving these kinds of marks on you. You weren’t really that mad, just wish they were more careful. You had enough anxiety trying to explain your relationship to your family, you didn’t need them questioning about bruises and bites. At first you thought they could be at your beck and call for a day, but they already do that anyways, they’d do anything for you at a moments notice. You continued to think about it until you finally came up with something.

You jumped up and ran into the living room where Bill and Alex were watching tv. 

“I got it, I know how you can make it up to me!” You bounced up and down in front of the tv.

“How’s that, princess?” Alex asked, amused at your excitement.

“Remember when we were in Sweden with your family and you two decided to play with me under the table?”

“You want to jerk us off at dinner with your parents?” Bill blinked up at you.

“Not exactly. I want to use the remote-controlled vibrating cock rings, I got you for Christmas, on you both at dinner, with my family.” You could barely contain your excitement as they both stared at you.

Bill leaned forward in the chair, looking at you with concern, “I’m not sure about that, sweetheart. Remember how much you looked forward to using it on me out in public? You got yourself so worked up you whined and pleaded with me until I fucked you in the backseat of the car on the way home. You’re not great at self-control.” 

“But I know I can do it this time. Please?” You begged, hoping they’d agree.

They took a moment to consider your request, the worst that could happen is you wouldn’t be able to handle it and would want to fuck them there in the restaurant, which would be to their advantage.

“Alright, if it’ll make you happy.” Alex smiled as you squealed and jumped up and down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner. Your family. Vibrating cock rings. What could go wrong?

You smoothed your hands over the front of your dress, turning slightly to look at yourself in the mirror. You were nervous about having dinner with your family but were hopeful that your game with the boys would occupy your mind.

“Everybody ready?” You shouted out.

Alex walked out of the bathroom, adjusting himself just as Bill opened the door from the bedroom walking out. You turned to look at them, you loved when they got all dressed up for you.

“You guys look great… are you, I mean, do you have the…um…” You could feel your face flush already, this was going to be a very difficult night.

“Yes, sweetheart.” Alex answered your question, knowing exactly what you wanted to know.

“Are you sure you’re going to be able to handle this? Seems like it’s going to be harder for you than us.” Bill smiled as he walked over towards you.

“I’ll be fine. I’d be more worried about wearing such tight pants if I were you.” You retorted.

“I have more control than you think.” He tucked a piece of hair behind your ear.

“Here, you’ll need these.” Alex handed you two small remotes.

“You looked over them, both identical, there was a power button and two arrows, one pointed up the other down.

“So, who’s is who’s?” You looked up at him.

“Um, well… I’m not actually sure.” His brow furrowed, trying to remember which one belonged to who.

Before Alex could say anything, you pushed up on one of the remotes, immediately eliciting a reaction from Bill.

“Fuck!” Bill leaned on the counter to help stabilize himself.

Alex laughed at his brother’s situation, “Seems like you don’t have as much control as you thought.”

“Shit!” Alex shouted after you pushed up on the other remote in your hand.

“Well now we know which is which.” You smiled, watching them struggling to stand up straight. 

“For the love of God turn it down!” Bill’s grip on the counter tightened.

After a few more seconds you finally pressed the power buttons, relieving them of their torture. They both slowly straightened themselves up, catching their breath. You looked down and could see the obvious bulge in Bill’s pants and a faint outline in Alex’s, his choice of looser pants was a good choice.

“Still want to wear those pants?” You motioned towards Bill.

“I’ll change.” Bill turned and headed to the bedroom. 

They decided it was best if you drive, since you were determined to keep the devices turned on low for the duration of the ride. Alex sat upfront with you, while Bill sat in the back, both men shifted in their seats as the devices vibrated around them. You were feeling so powerful, having all this control over them made you excited. The entire drive you had a big stupid grin plastered to your face as you looked at the two helpless men under your control. 

“Please stop enjoying this so much.” Bill said exasperated from the back.

You finally pulled up to the restaurant and stepped out of the car, it took them a second to get out, shifting themselves in their pants. They took their place at either side of you as you headed towards the entrance. With the push of the buttons you increased the speed to medium, causing them both to stop in their tracks, their hands grabbed at you, holding onto you for some kind of stability. 

“Come on, boys, we’re already late.” You moved out of their grasp and headed towards the entrance, they struggled to compose themselves, walking in a staggered manner. 

You entered the restaurant, immediately spotting your family already seated. You decided it was best to turn the toys off for a moment and pressed the power buttons, finally giving them some relief. 

“There you are, what took so long?” You father stood and embraced you in a hug, which was followed by your mother and sister doing the same.

“It took us a bit to get ready.” Alex spoke up, he and Bill both shaking your father’s hand. 

You all took your seats at the table, you sat between Bill and Alex, anxiety momentarily knotting in your stomach. In all of the excitement you had forgotten about the awkwardness with your family and your current relationship. While chit chat ensued, you returned your attention to the two men beside you, you turned the devices on low, but it still elicited a slight jerk from both of them almost simultaneously. Bill’s fist clenched and unclenched as he felt the pressure building again. 

“Did you do anything special for your Birthday, dear?” Your mother asked.

“We mainly spent the day together, and they got me a gift but haven’t let me open it yet. I’m hoping they’ll let me have it tonight?” Without warning you increased the setting on their toys to medium.

“Yes. Absolutely you can open it tonight.” Alex all but yelled, his body tensed up.

Bill struggled to compose himself beside you, you could see him clenching his jaw muscles, tapping his foot beneath the table. You let them suffer for a few more minutes before switching the devices back to low. You could visibly see them both relax slightly. You could feel your own arousal starting to build, you loved having control over them and watching them squirm for you. Your cheeks flushed at the thought of them taking you to the bathroom and taking what they want, you knew if your parents weren’t here, they probably would. You shifted in your seat, Bill glanced over at you, noticing your current situation, smirking slightly, he always knew when you were feeling needy. After everyone had ordered their food you decided to give them a break for a bit and turned the toys off. Alex placed his arm around you, pulling you closer, he placed a kiss on your head. 

“Thank you.” He whispered against your ear.

“How has work been?” Your father asked.

“It’s been kind of hectic since the holidays, but hopefully it will start slowing down soon. They have been short staffed and added some to my work load, but nothing I can’t handle.”

“You need to get out of that line of work, it always keeps you so stressed. Maybe it’s time to start thinking about settling down, having a family?” Of course, out of the few words your mother would speak they’d be passive aggressive.

“I like my work, mom. And I am definitely not ready for kids.” You looked between Bill and Alex, noticing they were staring at you.

You hadn’t discussed marriage or kids or anything with either of them and weren’t really sure how it would even work between the three of you.

Before you could say anymore your food had arrived. Bill and Alex looked relaxed without the toys vibrating around them. You decided to keep them off and let them eat their meal. Just as you started eating Bill leaned over to you.

“I see you’ve given up, getting to be too much for you, sweetheart? All you have to do is ask and I’ll take care of you.” A smug grin spread across his face, his hand reached down and traced over your exposed knee, sending shivers up your spine.

You waited until Bill was about to take his first bite of his food, then you immediately switch the device on and turned it on high. Bill lurched forward, dropping his fork, his entire body tensed up.

“Are you alright, Bill?” You asked coyly.

“Y-Yeah. J-Just bit my tongue.” His voice trembled slightly, he cut his eyes at you. 

Without warning Bill’s hand grabbed your thigh, he squeezed it hard, you tried to inconspicuously push his hand away, but you couldn’t. You were glad your sister had taken the attention from you, talking about school and different things. Alex glanced over at you, seeing your struggle with Bill, he decided it was a good time to join in on getting some torture on you. His hand slid over to you, pushing your dress up your thighs. He didn’t hesitate to move further, pushing your panties to the side he ran his fingers along your slick folds lightly.

“Already soaking, little one.” He whispered into your ear, his words going straight to your center, you clenched your thighs instinctively.

You figured two could play at this game, you hit the power button on his device and turned it on high. You immediately regretted it, instead of removing his hand, he shoved his fingers into your already soaked center, making you gasp. Bill’s hand squeezed and pulled at your thigh, he tried to hold some semblance of normalcy and continued eating with his other hand. All of you were trying your hardest to avoid being caught and seen, your faces were flush, movements anxious, breathing erratic. 

“Everything ok?” 

“Yeah, dad, food’s still hot. B-Burnt my tongue.” You stammered out as Alex’s fingers curled inside you, taking his frustrations out on you.

It was time for a truce, you pressed the buttons lowering the setting to low, hoping that would end things. Bill’s hand relaxed on your thigh and Alex pulled his fingers from your wet center. As he did, he brought them up to his mouth and licked them like he was finishing a meal, his eyes never breaking away from yours. You stared up at him, amazed he’d do that while at the table with your family. Your face was flush, and you needed a break. You excused yourself and made your way to the bathroom, both men staring at you as you walked away. You bent over the sink and splashed some water on your face, it felt so cool against your warmed skin. As you were dry your face you heard the door open behind you, and then lock. Before you could turn around you saw Alex in the mirror. You tried to turn around, but he pushed you down on the counter and made short work of pulling your panties down, leaving them around your ankles. 

“Alex… What…” 

Without a word he spread your legs and shoved his hard cock inside you, letting out a groan as he entered you. You could feel the toy still vibrating on low, that in combination with his slow deep thrusts was pushing you towards the edge. Just as you were about to come, he pulled out of you and stuffed himself back into his pants.

“What was that?” You looked at him confused, pulling your panties back up.

“It’s taking everything we have to not bend you over the dinner table and fuck you senseless right there, I just wanted you to feel a small portion of that frustration. Now let’s go finish dinner.” 

Alex left the bathroom and a few minutes later you followed. You took your seat next to Bill who looked like he was about to explode, his cheeks were flush, his leg was shaking anxiously. You tried to quickly finish your food so you could leave, making small talk here and there with your family. You could tell how ready the boys were, you knew the second you said you were ready to leave they’d pretty much carry you out of the restaurant. You couldn’t lie, you wanted to leave now, you needed a release, and you desperately wanted to climb on top of the men beside you and ride them to exhaustion. 

“What are your plans for the rest of the evening, dear?” Your mother spoke, hinting that they wanted to spend more time with you.

“Um, I… I have…” You were struggling to think of a viable excuse so you can go home and fuck and be fucked until morning.

“Actually, we weren’t going to tell you, but we have an early flight in the morning.” Bill spoke up.

“Flight? Where are we going?” You looked at him confused.

“It was going to be a surprise, but we planned a trip for your Birthday.” Alex added.

You started to wonder where you were going and why they hadn’t said anything yet. 

“Well that sounds like fun, where are you running off to?” Your father asked. 

“That, we want to keep a surprise.” Alex grabbed your hand and placed a light kiss on your knuckles.

“I guess we’d better go then, so we can pack and get ready to go to…?” You were hoping to pull some kind of hint from them.

“Nice try. You’ll find out tomorrow.” Bill gave you look that meant no more questions.

You finished your food and said your goodbyes to your family, eager to leave finally. You grabbed the keys from your purse, but Alex snatched them from your hands and stalked off to the car. Before you could protest Bill grabbed your arm and hurried you towards the car. 

“I hope you’re not fond of this dress, sweetheart.” Bill growled against your ear, his grip on your arm tightening.

“Bill… Can’t we wait until we get home?” You shuffled quickly beside him. 

“No, you’ve fucking tortured me all night, you had your fun now it’s my turn.” He opened the door to the car pushing you in the back seat.

“What about Alex?” You tried to hold him back, knowing once Bill got started, he wouldn’t stop.

Bill slammed the door behind him, latching his mouth to yours immediately. You remembered you still had the remotes, you pressed the button turning the device on Bill up high and dropping the two remotes in the seat. He let out a guttural groan, but it didn’t stop him, his hand grabbed at you, ripping your dress down the front, exposing your chest to him. His mouth moved lower, kissing and licking at your breasts. Alex drove but struggled to keep his focus on the road. He palmed at himself through his pants, watching you in the backseat. Bill pulled the rest of your dress from you, his hands reaching your panties and ripping them off of you, leaving you completely naked in the car. Bill quickly unbuttoned his pants, his cock hard and ready to burst. He jerked you into his lap and aligned himself with your center, pulling you down onto him. You threw your head back, moaning Bill’s name as he filled you completely, thrusting up into you, not to mention the toy vibrating hard against you. His hands grabbed at you, squeezing your hips, fingers digging into you. 

Alex tried, he really did, he tried to focus on the road, but it was getting to be too much. The toy around his cock had been set on low, but it was still driving him crazy. He found a place to pull over, somewhere secluded. He got out of the car and came around to the back. You continued to ride Bill as Alex entered in beside you, his hands immediately on you as he began to kiss across your shoulders. You reached back towards him, your hand finding the hardness in his pants, rubbing it, he groaned against your neck. Bill’s hand grabbed a handful of your hair, pulling it hard, his thrusting became more erratic, more animalistic, he was so close, as were you. 

“Fuck… Bill… Please…” You moaned loudly. 

You clenched around Bill as he slammed into you, your orgasm pulsating through your body. Bill grabbed your hips and held you impossibly close as he came inside you, finally getting his release he had been needing all night. Before you had a chance to come down from your orgasm you felt Alex’s hands on you, pulling you over to his lap. You didn’t notice when he had pulled his cock out, but he was ready for you. You sunk down onto him, inch by perfect inch, his broad chest pressed against your back. Unlike Bill, Alex was taking his time with you, going oh-so slowly. You rolled your head back against his shoulder as he kissed your neck tenderly. His hands travelled up your body, cupping your breasts and rolling your nipples between his fingers.

“Hurry up you two, before we get caught.” Bill removed the toy from his cock and stuffed himself back into his pants.

“Just focus on driving little brother and I’ll focus on making her come as many times as possible before we get home.” Alex’s voice was low, talking against your ear. 

His skilled hands continued to knead your breasts, his mouth returned to your neck as he thrust up into you at a slow pace. Bill rolled his eyes and took his place in the front seat. One of Alex’s hands snaked up to wrap around your throat, squeezing gently, his other arm wrapped around your waist, holding you still while he pushed up into you, the toy around his cock buzzing against you. You could feel your release coming closer, closer each time he pulled out of you and eased back into you, hitting that perfect spot. You balanced yourself on him, your hands holding onto his knees as your orgasm hit you and you clenched around him. Your body was getting tired, Bill continued to drive down the road. Alex wasn’t finished with you yet though, he grabbed the remote you had dropped into the seat and pressed a button, turning the device around his cock up to high, you jerked, trying to move away from the sensation as it buzzed against you. 

“Almost there, you better finish soon.” Bill shouted out.

“Can you do one more for me, Princess, hm?” 

You were unsure if you could handle another, but you nodded your head anyways. Alex’s movements became needier, his hand squeezed tighter around your throat, while his other grabbed and pulled at your hips. His thrusts continued slow but started getting harder and deeper. You whimpered and squeaked with each thrust, your thighs completely soaked as you bounced in his lap. His hands held you tighter as he could feel his own release approaching, a few more thrusts into you and you came around him, pleasure washing over you as you trembled in his embrace, he came inside you shortly after. You stilled for a moment, trying to catch your breath before he helped you out of his lap and into the seat beside him. You laid your head on his shoulder, still breathing heavy, your body weak.

“You did such a good job, Princess. So good for me.” He kissed the top of your head, you closed your eyes for a second, resting.

“We’re home. Wrap her in your jacket.” Bill said as he stepped out of the car.

You must have fallen asleep for a few minutes, Alex removed his coat and put it around you, it was so big it completely engulfed you. Alex got out of the car and scooped you up in his arms, carrying you inside. Once inside he carried you to the bed and sat you down, removing his coat from you. Bill walked over to you, t-shirt in hand.

“Up.” He commanded, you raised your arms as he slid a shirt over your head.

Alex returned with a pair of underwear, kneeling in front of you and sliding them up your legs. Bill pulled back the blanket and motioned for you to climb in. You rested your head on the pillow, yawning, feeling the tiredness from the day taking over you.

“Get some sleep, sweetheart. We have a big day tomorrow.” Alex ran his hand through your hair, placing a kiss on your forehead as you drifted off.


End file.
